


Sugar Quills

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Lust Potion/Spell, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Everyone thinks Hermione and Lavender don't get along because of Ron. No one knows the real reason has to do with the Weasley twins and the first (and only) prank they ever pulled on Hermione.Basically I wrote porn..





	Sugar Quills

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling. I'm just playing dirty with her characters.
> 
> Flagged underage just in case.. both characters are over the age of consent when I'm posting and where the story takes place.

Hermione loved getting packages. Especially birthday presents. She knew it was a little vain, but whatever… it was her birthday! Being an only child her birthday was always a big deal in the Granger household. Her parents would close their practice, take her out of school, and spend the whole day spoiling her rotten. As much as she loved learning, she loved her birthday even more.

The last 5 years had been disappointing in comparison and her 17th wasn't looking any better. It was hard having her birthday while at a Hogwarts. She missed her parents and their annual traditions.

Her parents sent her a big package filled with sugar free treats, a few muggle books she'd been looking forward to reading, and a gorgeous pair of diamond stud earrings. She missed them today more than any other day of the school year. She wished she could hug them and say thank you, but she would have to settle for sending them a long thank you note.

After she was done opening her parent's package, another gift arrived from the Weasley twins. She opened the card attached and was apprehensive to open the package but they assured her it didn't contain a prank. Just some candy for her and Ron to “enjoy together.” The package was filled with their favorite candies; sugar quills and licorice wands.

Hermione loved sugar quills but wasn't sure if she could trust the twins. Then again, they'd never pranked her before (probably because she threatened to tell Molly). She figured they were safe and couldn't wait to eat them. She had been running late this morning and it was almost time for her first class so she stuffed everything into her already overflowing bag and rushed out of the Great Hall.

*******

Hermione was exhausted. Nothing prepared her for how hard N.E.W.T classes would be. It was only the 3rd week and she already felt behind. She kicked her shoes off, flopped onto her bed, and took a deep breath. She mentally went over her upcoming assignments and prioritized them before she put them into her planner. She just wanted to do nothing, like a normal 17 year old, but her work ethic wouldn't let her.

She decided she deserved a treat and looked at the package from the twins in her bag. She was still hesitant… but damn a sugar quill sounded good. As she was opening the box Lavender walked in. For once, Parvati wasn't attached to her hip. Hermione was grateful; the two of them together was just too much for her to handle right now.

“Oh! I love licorice wands. May I have one?” Lavender asked.

“The twins sent them for Ron, but he eats so much, I don't think he'd notice a few missing” Hermione said with a smile.

“I don't know how he's so skinny! I wish I could eat like that and stay thin” Lavender said.

“Me too” Hermione agreed as she handed her a wand.

They chatted as the ate their candy. The sugar quill was amazing; better than any she'd had from Honeydukes. Hermione glanced up at Lavender and realized she'd never noticed how pretty she was. Lavender had always been her annoying, overly girly, roommate who only cared about boys, Divination, and looking good. And today she was looking really good. 

Her long blonde hair hung with the perfect kind of curls that Hermione just couldn't manage to get. She had filled out over the summer, seeming to leave 5th year a girl and come back to 6th year a woman. Complete with full breasts, flared hips, and perfect legs.

Hermione knew she had grown up as well but was envious of Lavender's body. Where she had a classic hourglass shape, Hermione was still slender. But she did love two things about her body- her breasts were a full B cup which were large for her body size, and she had a perfect ass. 

She noticed Lavender was giving her a look she'd never seen before and it was making her stomach feel strange. Hermione was no stranger to that specific feeling in her stomach and the wetness it caused in her pussy, she was just surprised Lavender was causing it. She masterbated nightly, but never thought of women while doing it.

The longer she looked at Lavender the wetter she became. She was heating up and started unbuttoning her white Oxford without thinking about it. She threw her shirt into the laundry basket and as she was standing there in her tank, skirt, and knee socks, she noticed the flush on Lavender's face and chest. 

Lavender ripped her own Oxford off and was standing only in a bra and skirt as she fanned herself. Her bra was light pink, lacy, and slightly see through. Living in a dorm with all girls, Hermione had seen her naked plenty of times, but this was different. She'd just seen flashes of her body; she'd never really looked at it.

Hermione turned around so Lavender wouldn't notice her staring. She bent down to remove her socks and heard a small groan from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Lavender staring at her ass and unconsciously rubbing her chest. Loving the attention, she took longer than necessary to remove the second sock and pushed her ass higher into the air. 

She felt Lavender walk up behind her and put both hands on her outer thighs under her skirt. She pulled her back to her and started kissing her neck. Hermione moaned as she rested her head on Lavender's shoulder to expose more of her neck. Lavender was rubbing her hands up and down her outer thighs but every other upstroke she would move her hands a little closer to Hermione's center. 

Hermione started pushing her hips back into Lavender, needing friction and using her body to beg for it. She turned around and looked into eyes. She saw the same lust she felt echoed in the ocean blue irises. She pulled her closer and pressed their lips together.

Hermione had kissed Victor in 4th year as well as all the Gryffindor boys in her year, Lee Jordan, and the Weasley twins (truth or dare when you're the only girl means everyone's dare is to kiss you). None of them came close to how it felt to kissing Lavender. Her lips were incredibly soft. They tasted like the licorice wand and coconut lip balm, which matched the smell of her shampoo and lotion. She felt bolts of electricity surging between them the entire time their lips were connected. As she begged for entrance into her mouth with her tongue, the electricity grew stronger.

Hermione felt Lavender reach behind her and start unzipping her skirt. As it started to fall to the ground, she started working on Lavender's. They had to break apart as Lavender pulled her tank top over her head. Hermione looked at Lavender's matching lace panties and slowly turned her around. She was wearing a tiny thong that made her ass look like a perfect dessert. 

Lavender stepped back to get a better look at Hermione. The look in her eyes said it all: she loved the rich green bra and panties. She groaned as Hermione turned around and showed off the way her ass looked in her cheeky panties.

“Miss Granger, who knew you were hiding a hot body and lingerie like that under your uniform?”

Hermione just grinned as she moved closer to the sexy blonde. She wasn't ready to admit that no one knew she dressed like that under her uniform. She had just started this year. She realized she'd never feel like she was of age of she kept wearing simple white cotton underthings.

Their mouths met gently at first then became more demanding as their tongues battled for dominance. Hermione wanted to take charge like everything else in her life until she realized it might be nice to let someone else take control for once. She surrendered the kiss and the rest of the evening to Lavender. The idea of letting Lavender take control made her cunt throb and the wetness between her thighs doubled. 

She moaned as Lavender reached between them, quickly undid both of their bra snaps, and pushed the cups out of the way so their tits were rubbing together. Fuck her skin was soft! Hermione bent her head down and placed one of Lavender's dusty nipples into her mouth. She felt her hair being pulled as her head was pushed into the gorgeous breast. She pulled back enough to switch to the other nipple and relished in the sounds she could hear. Lavender quickly pulled their bras the rest of the way off, grasped Hermione by her ass and pulled her closer.

“I can't wait to get my face between your thighs Hermione. But you're going to have to make me cum at least twice before I eat you” she said as she smacked Hermione on the ass.

“Yes ma'am!”

Hermione pressed her lips back to Lavender's as she moved her hand into the pink lace panties. ‘well fuck me’ she thought as she felt a hairless pussy that was nothing like her own. Where hers had puffy little lips that covered everything, Lavender's clit was larger and stuck out past the lips. She flicked her finger lightly over it and felt the other girl’s knees buckle. She grinned and moved her fingers lower until she was at her opening. She pressed 2 fingers in. It felt a lot like her own but so foreign at the same time. She slowly started pumping in and out while looking for that spongy spot. 

Lavender pulled back slightly from the kiss. Hermione could hear and feel every word as Lavender asked “where did you learn to play with pussy so well?”

“I practice on my own every night. After a few years on my own cunt I've gotten pretty good.”

“Are you telling me you rub one out every night while Parvati and I are just a few feet away?”

“There is a reason I learned the silencing charm before Flitwick taught it to us” she grinned. 

“Gods that's sexy. You have me dripping Hermione. Get over here and make me cum.”

Hermione continued to pump her fingers into the tight channel and moved her thumb up to rub on her engorged clit. Lavender was thrusting her hips into her hand and panting into her mouth. She felt the walls of her pussy flutter before the clenched hard on her fingers. It was so tight as it contacted she couldn't move her fingers anymore. She just continued to rub her clit and gave her pussy something to clench onto until Lavender finally pulled back a little.

“Not bad for round one, Granger. But now I want that know-it-all mouth on me” Lavender said as she started pulling Hermione towards her own bed. 

They both stripped out of their panties and Lavender finally got a look at Hermione's naked body. She drank in the sight of her light pink nipples and the neatly trimmed, light brown, curls between her legs. She licked her lips as she laid down on the bed and spread her legs. 

Hermione took in the sight. Her pussy lips were slightly spread and she could see the deep pink of her inner folds. Her clit was still full from the excess blood flow and was a deep red. She was surprised she wasn't nervous at all, even though she'd never given or received oral. She knew Lavender was the kind of girl who would tell her if something was good or bad.

She crawled up between her legs, reached out and spread her labia open even more. She could see the juices running out of her pussy. She couldn't wait another second to taste her. She laid on her stomach and stuck her face between Lavender's thighs. She stuck her tongue into her opening and started lapping up everything she could. The taste was like nothing she'd ever had before. Sweet, salty, and just a little musky. It was perfection.

Hermione listened to vocal and physical clues from Lavender and moved her tongue in and out of her hole. She could tell the girl needed something more. She replaced her tongue with her fingers and instantly found the correct spot inside the blonde. She slightly sucked on both labia lips then moved to her clit. Lavender yelled out as she latched on to her and started sucking in rhythm with her fingers. She felt her twist both hands into hair and hold her face close as she started grinding her pussy hard again Hermione's face. She thrust a few times then suddenly her face was covered in pussy juice.

Lavender quickly pulled her face up by her hair, and said “get up here, now!”

Hermione didn't hesitate as she crawled up her body and the slammed their lips together. Lavender was licking all her cum off Hermione's face and moaning at the taste of it. She started grinding her hips into Hermione's leg.

“Let me rub my pussy on yours. I want to cum all over it before I eat it.”

Hermione could only answer by pushing her hips hard into Lavender. She lifted one of Lavender's legs over her shoulder as she straddled the one hip. The both moaned as their clits came into contact with each other. They were grinding hard, almost violently into each other as they both chased their own orgasm. There was no talking, just the sound of moans, groans, heavy breathing, and two soaking wet pussies running against each other.

Hermione came first. She screamed as the pressure she'd been holding in since Lavender first touched her released. This caused her to push her cunt harder against Lavender's triggering her third orgasm of the evening. 

They both laid their panting and slowly moving their hips against each other as they were coming down from their high. Hermione couldn't believe how good even that felt. She'd never been able to come more than once in a day before but she already felt really for another one. She didn't know why today was different, but she wasn't going to complain.

She rubbed her slick pussy hard against Lavender's, hoping she'd be ready to go again soon. Luckily she was instantly ready. As they started fucking again, Lavender reached up, put one hand on her own nipple and one on Hermione's, and pinched both hard. Hermione groaned deeply and mirrored her. The feel of their pussies rubbing together and their hands stimulating their tits put them both over the edge quickly. 

Hermione rolled to the side as they laid there trying to catch their breath. Lavender propped herself up on one elbow and gave her a sly smile. Hermione felt a jolt go through her cunt.

“What's that smile for?”

“Just thinking about how much I want to taste our combined cum on your pussy Granger. I bet we taste good together.”

Lavender reached down and rubbed her fingers first on her own pussy, then on Hermione's. She brought her fingers up and rubbed the juices over both of their lips before leaning over and kissing her. It tasted better than anything Hermione had tasted.

Lavender rolled on top of her and slowly kissed her way down her body. She stopped at the apex of her thighs and breathed in deeply.

“We smell good together Hermione. If we wore this as perfume we'd drive all the boys crazy.”

The thought of anyone but Lavender touching her made her feel sick and looking at Lavender, she felt the same way.

“Forget I said that. I don't want anyone but me smelling or touching this pussy. It's mine now.”

Hermione groaned as Lavender pushed her fingers into her. She watched as she lowered her face, stuck out her tongue and started to flick it again her clit. Evidently all the gossiping Lavender did really built up her tongue muscle because she was moving it fast and non-stop. Hermione was never going to complain about those pre-sex workouts again. 

She started to wonder if Lavender would ever gossip again… because she wasn't sure she was going to let that mouth off her pussy. Ever. Again. And then Hermione's mind shut down as the strongest orgasm she'd ever had ripped through her whole body. She wasn't even sure if it was just one orgasm or multiple layered on top of each other. Her vision went in and out of focus until she passed out.

*******

Hermione woke up and instantly knew something was wrong. She was naked (!) in bed, it was still light out, and she wasn't alone. She looked over and saw an equally naked (!) Lavender Brown next to her.

“What in the actual fuck is going on?!”

Lavender opened her eyes and seemed to go through the same mental checklist as Hermione. She snapped her head in her direction and was staring daggers at her. All the sudden the last few hours came back to Hermione. She felt overwhelmed with confusion. Why had she just fucked the shit out of Lavender Brown of all people??? She wasn't even into women.

“What the fuck did you do to me Hermione? Did you drug me or something? That's the only way you'd EVER get me to sleep with you. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!!” Lavender yelled as she stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Hermione groaned into her pillow as she heard the shower start. Her head was pounding. Not to mention the fact that she was dying of thirst. She opened her bedside table, downed a headache potion, then looked around for her wand to fill a glass with water. That's when she noticed the box of candy from the twins.

“Oh those fucking bastards. I'm going to fucking kill them!!!!”

She searched through the box. Sure enough, under all the candy, tapped to the bottom of the box was a small note.

“Our dearest Hermione,  
It's not a prank if we warn you first!  
These are made with a lust potion that will last until you fall asleep. We know you have a crush on Ron (we don't know why… he's not as sexy as the two of us and we love sharing) so take him to the prefect's bathroom and give him a piece.  
We plan on selling them if they work so let us know!  
Happy Birthday!  
The most handsome twins you know.  
F & G”

“A lust potion?! A gods damned fucking lust potion?? I could have shared these with everyone in the common room causing an orgy! After I'm through with them, they'll wish I would have told their mom, because those fuckers are going to pay!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love honest feedback! I just started writing so positive or negative is welcome. Just don't be a twat waffle about it.


End file.
